1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is communications systems, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for communication of location specific content to client devices in dependence upon user preferences, the client devices enabled to retain the content for a specified period of time.
2. Description of Related Art
When visiting museums, historic buildings, historic locations, or art galleries, audio tours are often made available via portable cassette players. While these devices provide useful information, there are some problems with the current technology. Since audio cassette tape is a linear delivery mechanism, it forces users to adhere to the order and pacing of the tour designer, requiring that users view the exhibits in a fixed order, not allowing users to re-arrange the order of the tour or skip items they may not be interested in. While some measure of tour customization can be accomplished by using the fast forward and rewind functions of the audio tape player, this can be a cumbersome and frustrating experience. Prior art provides little or no user options regarding preferences, levels of details, changes in program subject, and so on. There is little or no opportunity prior art for users to retain possession of program materials. In addition, the exhibit information is limited to audio only, and does not allow for delivery of more media-rich information about the exhibits such as text, photographs and video. For all these reasons, there is an ongoing need in the art for improved ways of presenting exhibit-related or location specific program content.